Disneytalia la cenicienta
by xjapan
Summary: Por azares del destino Evangelina se vio obligada a ser sirvienta en su propia casa lo que no sabe es lo que el destino le tiene reservado (MacBol adaptación de la cenicienta)
1. Chapter 1

_Disneytalia La cenicienta_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _el comienzo_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno veo que mi primer adaptación fue muy bien recibida decidí adelantar un poco la segunda espero les guste_

 _Personajes: Cenicienta : Nyo Bolivia (OC de Eagle Primece)_

 _Lady Trimaine: 2pNyo Inglaterra_

 _Grissella: 2pNyo Usa_

 _Anastasia: 2p Nyo Canadá_

 _Jack: ratón Rusia_

 _Gus: raton Italia_

 _Rey : Portugal_

 _Gran Duque: Nyo Bélgica_

 _Príncipe ( mension) Macau_

En un reino muy lejano vivió una pequeña llamada Evangelina la pequeña era muy feliz pero un día murió su mama su padre que era un hombre muy bondadoso y muy rico volvió a casarse , pero su nueva esposa era una mujer frívola y cruel, Lady Kirkland ya tenía dos hijas Amber y Mariette.

Un día murió su padre por lo que su madrastra Lady Kirkland la despojo de todo y la obligaba a trabajar como sirvienta.

Pero Eva no estaba sola contaba con dos amigos muy peculiares sus nombres Ivan y Feliciano dos pequeños ratones que le ayudaban en sus deberes, todos los días era prácticamente lo mismo llevarle el desayuno a su madrastra y su hermanastras al mismo tiempo recoger su ropa sucia.

—vaya ya era hora — dijo Amber — esperó mi ropa en una hora en una hora ¿oiste?

— si, Amber buenos días Mariette

— si,si buenos días apresurate ¿quieres?

—si, Mariette buenos días señora

— buenos días Evangelina recuerda que debes hacer las camas, limpiar la chimenea, lavar la ropa, limpiar las ventanas — y varias tareas más

La joven hacia estas tareas con aceptación pero había algo que nadie le podía impedir seguir soñando, ella soñaba con encontrar el amor verdadero algún día

Mientras

En un castillo el rey estaba sumamente preocupado pues no veía que tuviera nietos pronto pues su hijo decía que aún no había llegado la indicada para el

— ¿alteza ocurre algo? .

— no sabes la tristeza de ver a mi hijo crecer y crecer y crecer y alejarse mas de mi me siento muy solo — comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño

— alteza calmece ya los tiempos cambian jeje no pensara que el príncipe Icaro encontrará a la mujer de sus sueños de la noche a la mañana en un baile ¿verdad?— sin querer le dio una idea

— claro como no se me ocurrió antes jaja haremos un baile real alguna le habrá de gustar invitaremos a todas las doncellas casaderas del reino

—¿a todas?

—a todas dije y que no falte ni una sola ¿me oíste?

—s-si alteza

 _Por ahora aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disneytalia la cenicienta_

 _Capitulo dos_

 _La invitación_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle primece y Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

De mala gana el duque tocó las puertas de todas las doncellas casaderas del reino y es que eran varias finalmente llegó a casa de Evangelina quien abrió la puerta cortésmente mientras hacia la limpieza.

Mientras eso pasaba Lady Kirkland y sus hijas tenían lecciones de piano y canto lo hacían tan mal que hasta el gato salio despavorido de la habitación poco después Evangelina toco la puerta

—¿que sucede Evangelina porque interrumpes la clase de canto? — pregunto Lady Kirkland molesta

— disculpe señora pero ha llegado una carta del reino — dijo la chica

— veamos, habrá un baile real para elegir a la esposa del príncipe

En ese momento las hermanastras se entusiasmaron ser la esposa del príncipe y futura reina era algo que aspiraban aunque Eva no le interesaba precisamente eso de un hombre por alguna razón suizo ir al baile

—¿puedo ir yo también?

—¡ no mamá que no vaya que no vaya! — decían las hermanastras haciendo berrinche

—¡ niñas niñas! Tranquilas Evangelina si podrá ir al baile

—¡ no mamá!

— después de hacer sus deberes y ayudarlas a ustedes

— gracias señora

Los ratoncitos que escucharon sabían que eso era un arma de doble filo mientras ella ilusionada les enseñaba un vestido que era de su madre pero no contaba conque los deberes aumentarían

—aceptemoslo Eva no podrá ir al baile — dijo Ivan triste

—¿porque?

—¡ Evangelina Evangelina Evangelina! — se escuchan los gritos de las hermanastras Ivan harto cerro la puerta

— _ **¡ Evangelina Evangelina pronto pronto Evangelina ! Lava y plancha trae la ropa**_

— _ **no aguanta las carreras**_

— _**y cuando ya no puede cuando casi esta ya muerta alguien grita**_

— _ **Evangelina Evangelina**_

— ¿veee, y si nosotros le ayudamos?

— buena idea Feli vamos

Y así lo hicieron los dos ratoncitos recogieron telas abrigos joyas y vestidos que las hermanastras botaban y en poco tiempo terminaron el vestido

Mas tarde

— bu ni que fuera un gran baile — decía ella mirando a la ventana — seguramente es de esos bailes pomposos aburridos y... Seguramente divinos — suspiro con resignación hasta que vio el vestido que los ratoncitos le hicieron

—sorpresa

—¿pero como lo hicieron? Son los mejores amigos del mundo .

Después

—¡esperen! Ya estoy lista

Tanto la madrastra como las hermanastras la vieron bajar con el vestido puesto claro que ellas hicieron berrinche de nuevo

— Evangelina debo admitir que se te ve bastante bien y ese collar hace juego con el vestido ¿no lo crees Amber?

—no yo creo que ... ¡Ese es mi collar! — exclamo la chica

— ¡y eso es mio devuelvelo ladrona! — dijo Mariette

Ambas se acercaron y jalonearon el vestido hasta destruirlo casi por completo —¡ niñas ya fue suficiente! Llegaremos tarde — dicho esto dmse fueron dejandola con el corazon roto lo que no sabian era que alguien vendria en su ayuda .

 _Por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo dejare la aparición del hada madrina hasta el siguiente capitulo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disneytalia la cenicienta_

 _Capítulo tres_

 _Bibidi babidi bu_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y a Milly Loca por el apoyo como no me decidía por el hada madrina opte por tres hadas madrinas esperó les guste_

 _Personajes_

 _Cenicienta: Nyo Bolivia (personaje de Eagle Primece)_

 _Jak: Ratón Rusia_

 _Gus: Ratón Italia_

 _Hada madrina 1: México del norte (OC mio)_

 _Hada madrina 2: Nyo Japón_

 _Hada madrina 3: Nyo España_

 _Rey: Portugal_

 _Gran duque: Nyo Bélgica_

 _Príncipe : Macau_

Después de tal escándalo y llena de tristeza Evangelina lloro en el jardín pero en ese momento tres luces aparecieron de la nada

— calma chavala, todo tiene solución

— te ayudaremos a ir al baile

— ¿puede conseguirnos una calabaza Eva san?

—¿ quienes son ustedes y para que quieren una calabaza? — pregunto atónita

— ay querida niña, somos tus hadas madrinas y la calabaza es importante , esta es perfecta ¿ahora cuales son las palabras mágicas?

— bibidi babidi bu Lu chan

— así gracias Sakura bibidi babidi bu — en ese momento la calabaza se convirtió en un carruaje

—¿pero como?

— aun no hemos terminado, necesitamos caballos y un cochero — dijo Isabel — tengo una idea bibidi babidi bu — en ese momento los ratones se convirtieron en caballos y el perro en cochero

—ya puede ir al baile Eva san

—¿pero?

— amm Sakura creo que olvidas algo

— ah si, bibidi babidi bu — en ese momento el vestido roto se convirtió en un bonito vestido blanco

— ¡es un vestido precioso! — dijo emocionada — no saben cuanto les agradezco a las tres

— no nos agradezcas chavala solo presta atención a lo que os diremos

— tienes hasta las doce de la noche

— ay, gracias

— no, no , no Eva san nos referimos a que al sonar la ultima campanada de las doce se romperá el encanto y todo volverá a ser como antes

— lo entiendo pero soy muy feliz

— eso queremos he que tonta soy es tarde ya y pronto el baile va a empezar

— baile y sonría

— portante bien se muy feliz .

Mientras

El rey estaba sumamente enfadado desde la parte más alta del castillo pues notaba que el joven príncipe no ponía nada de atención y miraba con un expresión de notorio aburrimiento hacia arriba mirando a su padre con cara de "¿en serio?" — el chico no pone nada de su parte ¡DEBE HABER UNA QUE SEA UNA BUENA MADRE!

—señor

— digo esposa

El tiempo paso y el príncipe ya estaba comenzando a molestarse pues ninguna de las jóvenes parecía tener otro interés mas que convertirse en reina _" no me ven a mi sino a mi corona"_ pensaba con molestia

— señor aceptemoslo los jóvenes de ahora no son tan apresurados esto no es un cuento de hadas imagínese el príncipe solo por cortesía se inclina hacia la concurrencia entonces nota algo una figura una doncella aparece de la nada _"¿quien es?"_ se pregunta no lo sabe y no le importa solo le importa que ha encontrado a la mujer que sera su compañera de vida , por favor eso no pasa en la vida real

—¡¿conque no he?! Pués mira bien pedazo de tonto — dijo el rey enfocando el lente hacia su hijo quien entusiasmado se acerco a pedirle un baile a la misteriosa joven de vestido blanco que apareció de la nada —¿ quien es ella, la conoces?

— jamas la había visto alteza

 _Hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disneytalia la cenicienta_

 _Capitulo 4_

 _El baile_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

El joven príncipe se acerco a la joven que al parecer estaba algo desorientada — ¿ me concede esta pieza?

—s-si — respondió sonrojada

Ambos comenzaron a bailar perdiéndose en la mirada el uno del otro por otro lado el rey , el duque al igual que los otros invitados los observaban algunos se preguntaban quien era esa chica pues nadie la había visto antes

—¿quien es ella ?— pregunto Amber

— no lo se pero no entiendo porque el príncipe prefirió bailar con ella si no tiene nada de chiste — respondió Mariette

— bueno niñas no sean tan envidiosas , aunque me parece conocida — dijo Lady Kirkland

Mientras

—bueno estoy mas tranquilo me voy a la cama

— tiene razón alteza ya es hora de...

— tu te me quedas aquí, cuida bien que nadie los moleste y si algo sale mal ..— el rey hizo una señal de decapitación

— si si su alteza — dijo el pobre duque temblando de miedo

Mientras todo eso ocurría parecía que el príncipe Shun había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños mientras bailaban bajo las estrellas, Eva se perdía en sus ojos finalmente se armo de valor y le robo un timido beso todo era perfecto pero ...

 _Don don don_

— es media noche — dijo ella algo asustada

—si, pero ¿que mas da?

— perdona pero tengo que irme

—¿porque? Ni si quiera se tu nombre

— pero el príncipe, tengo que ver al príncipe

—¿el príncipe? Pero es que yo ...

 _Don don don_

—adios

— espera por favor no te vayas

Había tratado de alcanzarla pero todos los invitados lo abordaron impidiéndocelo

—mademoseelle señorina vuelva cierren la puerta — el duque trató de detenerla pero sin éxito finalmente a pesar de que los guardias del castillo la trataron de buscar ella y sus pequeños amigos llegaron a la casa a tiempo para que desapareciera el encanto

—perdonenme , pero es que me olvide de todo era tan guapo y al bailar *suspiro* les apuesto a que ni el mismo príncipe puede ser como el, pero en fin todo acabo

— mira Eva zapatito zapatito — dijo Ivan

— ah .. Vaya aqui sigue , gracias hadas madrinas por todo por todo

Mientras en el castillo

—Magestad tengo que decirle con profunda pena que la doncella ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro oh si señor así lo haré — estaba a punto de tocar cuando — no puedo hacerlo el rey me cortara la cabeza valor — el duque se armo de valor y toco la puerta del rey quien felizmente soñaba con dos niños parecidos a su hijo y a la doncella con quienes jugaba feliz claro que su sueño fue interrumpido por el duque

— adelante adelante ADELANTE HE DICHO

—s-su alteza

— cuéntamelo todo fumate un puro es mas los que quieras jeje ya me siento abuelo

—pe-pero Magestad

— te subire el puesto

— pero Magestad

— desde hoy te nombro ¿que titulo te gustaria?

— señor, se esfumo

— se esfumo extraño titulo pero si eso ...— en ese momento le cayo el 20 — ¿SE FUE? MISERABLE TRAIDOR

— ESPERE MAGESTAD PIEDAD OS LO SUPLICO

— TRAICION SABOTAJE EL PRINCIPE Y TU SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO PARA TRAICIONARME

— MAGESTAD ESCUCHE ESTA DESTROZADO SI NO LA ENCUENTRA SE NOS MUERE HA JURADO CASARSE

—¿ que has dicho?

—QUE EL PRINCIPE HA JURADO CASARSE CON LA MUJER A LA QUE LE QUEDE ESTA ZAPATILLA

—¿en serio? — tomo la zapatilla y la beso — jaja sabia que no todo estaba perdido lo prometio y ahora nos cumple

— pero señor todo lo que tenemos es esta zapatilla

— pues ahi esta probaras esta zapatilla a todas las doncellas del reino y a la que le quede me la traes

— si su alteza

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó por hoy espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disneytalia la cenicienta_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _El zapatito de cristal_

 _Hola ¿como estan ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

— Amber despierta Amber — toco Lady Kirkland la puerta de su hija— Mariette despierta Mariette

*bostezo* —¿que pasa?

— es la comidilla del pueblo no se habla de otra cosa que no sea esa chica el principe esta profundamente enamorado de ella

—mama si esta enamorado de esa chica ¿que tenemos que ver nosotras? — dijo Mariette

—¡ oiganme bien las dos! — las descubrio de las cobijas — la unica pista con la que cuentan es la zapatilla de cristal nadie sabe quien es el gran duque probara la zapatilla a todas las doncellas casaderas del reino y si encuentran a la dueña de esa zapatilla esa sera la esposa del principe

En ese momento Eva estaba pasando por ahi y escucho todo tirando la bandeja de comida del asombro — el principe — susurro sin creer que era el principe aquel joven con el que bailo toda la noche anterior

—¡ que tonta eres, recoje eso y ayuda a mis hijas a vestirse! — dijo Lady Kirkland mientras las hermanastras emocionadas corrian de un lado a otro sin notar que Eva soñaba despierta con ese joven hasta que ellas la despertaron de su sueño

—¡¿pero le pasa a esta?!— pregunto Amber

—¡ despierta tonta! — dijo Mariette — tenemos que estar presentables para el gran duque

—cierto tenemos que arreglarnos — dijo Eva sin darse cuenta — no podemos recibir al gran duque en esas fachas — le dio la canasta de ropa a Amber si se fue a su habitacion aun soñando despierta sin darse cuenta que Lady Kirkland se daria cuenta mientras se arreglaba esta la encerró en la habitación —¡espere por favor no me deje aquí por favor déjeme salir!

En ese momento el gran duque bajo del carruaje llegando a esa casa con un notorio gesto de sueño toco la puerta

— su alteza sea bienvenido a su casa

— gracias Madame bueno me gustaría terminar con esto rápido

Mientras

Los ratones se pusieron en marcha para rescatar la llave de Lady Kirkland mientras se realizaba la prueba primero Ivan amarro a Feli de una cuerda casi se quema por el te pues callo en la taza en su segundo intento logro entrar al bolsillo del vestido pero la llave era muy pesada para el

En la prueba

— bien por decreto real de mi querido hijo el príncipe yo el rey he ordenado que se pruebe esta zapatilla entre las doncellas casaderas del reino, esta prueba se llevará a cabo en presencia de mi querido primo el gran duque a quien Dios guarde muchos años una vez concluida la prueba mi querido primo el gran duque a quien Dios guarde muchos años enviara ante mi a la doncella que sea dueña de esta zapatilla y que mi querido hijo el principe tomara por esposa *bostezo* asi lo espero

— debéis encontraros exhausto alteza — dijo Lady Kirkland— si me permite le presentare a las flores de esta casa Amber y Mariette

— su alteza — dijeron ambas mientras el duque ponía cara de desagrado

—amm si terminemos con esto ¿quien sera la primera?

Mientras

Ivan y Feli habían llegado y logrado sacar la llave pero fueron atrapados por el gato por suerte los pajaritos le avisaron al perro quien ahuyento al perro con suma facilidad

— Feli Feli ya estas libre dame la llave

— no no no

— no seas payaso y damela

Mientras

Por mas que lo intentaron ninguna de las hermanastras lograron hacer que sus enormes pies entraran en la zapatilla al grado de que casi la rompen con sus berrinches el duque harto casi se va

— ¡ madame creó que ya he visto suficiente!

—disculpenos alteza — dijo la mujer apenada

—¡ espere! — dijo Eva saliendo del cuarto

—no tiene importancia es la sirvienta

— madame me mandan y obedezco asi pues apartaos — dijo el duque pero lady Kirkland hizo que se tropezara rompiendo la zapatilla —¡¿que voy a hacer?! ¡ el rey me cortara la cabeza!

— yo puedo arreglarlo

— no nadie puede

— pero yo tengo la otra zapatilla

Sin poder creerlo el duque le probo la zapatilla y esta encajo a la perfección tiempo después el duque llevo a Eva al castillo el príncipe la reconoció de inmediato y en poco tiempo se casaron finalmente ambos habían encontrado la felicidad y se dieron cuenta que los sueños se hacen realidad

Fin

 _Hasta aquí el fic espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
